Different But Loved
by Loki Fan 101
Summary: When you are told you're different, but you don't know why, it makes you think how different are you? Tim McGee falls in love with his true love Charlotte but Fury has a different plan for him and Charlotte. Thor comes back to Earth to take Charlotte away to learn how different she is. Will Tim ever see her again or will they find someone as?
1. Can't Sleep Tonight

First Cross-Over.

I don't own NCIS or Marvel!

After Avengers by about two months.

Sorry for the bad spelling.

* * *

_Because__ of him,my step-father. That is who made my young step-brother kill himself, after years of being in pain of him messing up Justin my 18 year old step-brother took his life as he couldn't take it any longer. Justin was a genius, know matter what other people said about him not he was, it all started back before he was born when my step-father tests things on himself and me..._

Charlotte looked up from writing in her diary too look over to her nightstand where a picture frame sat, it was her, Justin and her boyfriend Tim. She smiled as she placed down the diary on the stand, she swung her legs off the bed and looked in the mirror. Her reflex looked back at her, Charlotte had black hair what was tied up in a bun, her deep blue eyes looked tied. Charlotte looked over to the clock on the wall 13:26 pm, she stood up giving at a small noise as she moved from where she had been sitting for over an hour.

***Back in USA***

_Will I see her again? My true love, normally I would never say some think like this but she is different, Charlotte Starrs is competly different but I have lost her for ever.._

Tim looked at the what he just typed on his type-writer, she ran his hands though his hair and let back on his chair as it was his day off he wanted to spend it with his love Charlotte but she was some where as and he didn't know where. He looked over from his type-writer to a picture frame, it was him, Charlotte and her step-brother Justin. He looked from the picture over to his bedroom where he could see on his nightstand a little box, it was red with a golden trim he tought to himself if he was the right thing to do after Justin's death.

_Ring Ring ..._

Tim looked from his bedroom to his desk where is phone sat, a picture of his friend and co-worker Agent Ziva David came on.

"Hello Ziva"

"Hello McGee, I would like to ask well we would like to know if you what to go for a drink?" Ziva asked over the noise of people talking loudly.

"Who's we?" Tim asked sitting up stright in his chair looking at the paper in the type-writer.

"Duh McGee! Me,Abbs and Palmer that's who!" Ziva said sweetly to him, she knew how he was feeling it had been over four months since he got to talk to Charlotte and he was worried about her.

"Uhmm.. sure it would be nice to get out for some fresh air" he chuckled at what he just said, he heard Abby and Jim talking in the back ground.

"Tony and Ducky just shown up so get your butt down here" Abby yelled down the phone to Tim making him jump out of his chair.

"Thanks Abby for making my ears bleed" Tim said but he knew Abby didn't here him, "Ziva I will be down in ten minutes"

"Ok hurry up we don't want to wait for ever" Tim hung up, he placed down his phone on the desk before walkng though his bedroom to his barthroom to get looked himself in the mirror his green eyes where tired from looking at his type-wirter for about five hours trying to come up with a story to write and he come up of writing about the day that New York City came under attack about two months ago but he tought it would be a bad idea.

***Back in Afghanistan***

It had been eight hours since Charlotte had written in her diary, even a woman of power had a diary. Corporal Charlotte Starrs was her name, Charlotte was a Marine working from the Marine base in Washington where she met Tim over a year ago, he was after one of her roomates who was also Marines as he was in an plan of some kind.

She hated that she was away from him and her family after Justin killing himself and not being there to stop him from doing it, she looked over to her fellow Marines they where all asleep soft soring could be heard around the tent. Outside numberous voices could be heard, Charlotte could make out it was her boss the General giving orders to some other Marines. Charlotte closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't do so.


	2. James Starrs

Today_ me and the boys got to a small village who need help, there was know where for them to live as the homes were set on fire when a gang of men came tought the bypass to get to where they where going, they decsided to burn and kill people. There are so many young children who need our help, so I said to the boys that we should build them a school and hut for them to live and to learn, this will help them out so much which I love._

Charlotte under a tree in the heat of the summer sun, sweat dripped of her forehead on to her diary she looked over the diary reasting on her knee with her pen resting on the page, she looked over to the children who where playing away under the huge tree with sticks and rocks Charlotte picked up her pen to contiued to write away.

_The kids don't know what is happening in the world but they are happy and safe now that we are here, we are planning to stay here for about a month to get the people happy of what's going to happen. These kids remind me of Justin, I miss Justin and he will always be in my heart I don't care if he is classed as my step-brother, he is mt brother know matter what. This thing what Conlonel Fury gave my has been with me for over six mouths now after the bomb mishap back home ..._

Charlotte back up to the children merryily playing, past the children were the Marines building a school house for them, a smile came on her face knowing she was doing some think good for some people who truely needed it. Some of the boys were playing with a football that one of the Marines gave to them, some of the girls were playing jump-rope and the other were playing with a number of different things.

***Back in the USA***

"Come on McGee" Tony yelled to Tim who was carrying some things down a dusty hill, Tony was at the bottom with a turn up car and inside was a dead Marine.

"I'm coming it's just..." his words cut off as he triped on a turned up root, Tim ended up at the bottom of the hill coated in dust as he rolled down.

"McGee" yelled Gibbs his boss from the top with Ducky watching them, Tim looked up to them with a small smile.

"Sorry Boss, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"I can see that" Yelled down Gibbs he turn around and walked way with Ducky, Tim turned to Tony who started to laugh at McGee who was covered from head to toe. "DiNozzo stop laughing" Gibbs yelled, Tony stop laughing.

"On it Boss" he yelled up to Gibbs, getting some of the things Tim dropped and started to do his job, Tim sighed he stood up rubbed himself down getting as much dust as he could get off before getting on with his job.

"Thanks for that Tony" Tim said walking over to the turned up car where now Tony had started to take some pictures of the crime secne, Tony just gave Tim one of his famous DiNozzo smiles, Tim just rolled his eyes at him pulling on some gloves on as Ducky and Palmer came down the hill with their things.

"Next time Timothy watch where you are going as you don't want to end up like are Marine here" Ducky walked over to the drives door where a dead Marine hung up side down, "Now lets see how you died" taking some think of Palmer and palcing it into the cold dead blood.

**Two hours later**

"Get Corproal Charlotte Starrs on MTAC right away" Gibbs said to Tony who started to make a phone call, he looked up at Ziva who was looking at her computer trying to get some for Gibbs, her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail her brown eyes fitted on the screen.

"Ziva have you got anythink for me?" Gibbs asked her walking over to the tv in the middle of the bullpen, Ziva picked up a file walked over to him.

"Yes, Private James Starrs join the Marines about two and a half months ago, while his coiun Corproal Starrs was in Afghanistan" Ziva pushed a button of the romote, a picture of Charlotte came up looking very nice for her I.D picture.

"What as?" Gibbs asked taking the file off Ziva looking though the file of James Starrs, just then Tim walked into the bullpen he was just with Abby downstairs and didn't know what was going on.

"Boss" Tony said looking at Gibbs, who looked back at him.

"What is it Tony?"

"Corproal Starrs was in a village when they got attacked and now they can't find her" Tony placed down the phone, Gibbs and Ziva looked at the screen, Tim sat down looking very pale.

"McSick you ok, you're looking a bit pale then normal?" Tony said with a smile, Gibbs and Ziva looked at him.

"Uhm yes i'm fine" he was lying at them, he told them he had a girlfriend but they never got to met her and he never told her name to them as he thought Tony would say somethink stupid as he normally did.

"McGee tell the turth" Gibbs said walking over to Tim's desk, his green eyes priced down at the younger man.

"Well I told you I have a girlfriend"

"Yes, you did but what does this got to do with Starrs?" asked Ziva behind Gibbs, Tim sighed he looked in Gibbs eyes.

"Charlotte is my girlfrined who has been over in Afghhanistan for six months and should have come back last week but didn't" he looked at the picture of Charlotte and place his head in his hands. Gibbs sighed walking over to his desk sitting down and picked up the phone and started to make a phone call, Tony and Ziva looked over to Tim who now was looking at his co-workers, Tony smiled at him.

"Well done McGoo, you got yourself a Marine girlfriend someone who could kill you in bed" he laughed then Ziva pauched him in his arm, "Ow" he mourned Ziva walked back over to he desk.

"Don't listen to him McGee, he is jealous that you have a girlfriend and he doesn't" Ziva gave a smile to Tony before turning back to her work, Tim looked at Tony who looked confused at what was going on.

"Sorry" Tony said, all of them looked at Tony.

"Did you say sorry, Tony?" asked Ziva, Gibbs looked confused he shucked his head going back to his phone call. Tony smiled going back to his work so did Ziva, Tim took out his phone and clicked on a picture of Charlotte.

_When you get back everythink will be ok, I'll make everytink better for you and we will never be apart again..._


	3. Getting The Job Done

_The only thing what is keeping me going is knowing that back home their is my family and Tim, my love it has been six months now I should have gone home last week but a group of men came and burned down the village and now me and some of the children are trying to get them back so where safe but it's hard work to do so, we are now lost and I can't get hold of any Marine so I'm trapped out here..._

Darkness fall over the the made tent for the four children with Charlotte, she put her pen and diary into her backpack and turned off her touch, placing it in her backpack she lied down in the cold night air looking thought a tree to the night sky she could see the stars shining down she wondered what Tim was up to and she wondered if there was life out there.

***Back in the USA***

"Gibbs" Abby said running into the bullpen, her black hair was tied into two ponytails her green eyes fixed onto the old man, Gibbs looked up to see Abby standing there with a piece of paper in her hand happily she handed it to him.

"Great work Abbs" Gibbs got up kissed her forehead before walking out of the bullpen towards MTAC, Abby looked around the pen Ziva and Tony where working hard as normal she looked over to Tim who was looking sad as he looked over files on James Starrs computer once again, she walked over to him she smiled as she pulled some think out of her pocket placing it on the desk before leaving the pen.

**An hour Later**

"What is this?" Ziva asked picking up the thing Abby left for Tim, it looked like a small charm of a heart.

"What?" Tim said looking from his computer to Ziva who looked puzzled at it.

"This" Ziva put out her arm with the charm of the heart sitting in her palm, Tim looked at it and picked it up to have a closer look at the charm.

"Don't know" he placed down the charm, he looked up at Tony his brown eyes looked at him with boredom, "Tony stop it" Tony blinked a couple of times before looking at Gibbs who just came back in the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, we off on a trip" Gibbs walked over to his desk and took out his gun.

"Where we going Boss" picking up his bag, Gibbs looked over at him.

"We are going to Afghanistan" Gibbs said walking out the bullpen, "Go home and get somethings together and met me at the base at 16:00 hours" Gibbs walked back up the stairs to MTAC, Tony sat back down in his chair looking confused.

"Why would he say that?" asked Tony looking at Ziva and Tim, he ran is hands thought is brown short hair.

"Well there could be a number of different things" Ziva said walked over to Tony and leaning against his desk looking down at him, he looked up at her he loved the way her eyes shine he smiled at her.

"Well I can only think of one" Tony looked over to Tim who gave him a small smile, Tim hadn't been feeling right ever since he found out that Charlotte had gone missing, Tony looked back up at Ziva "Corporal Starrs, it has to be" he stood up picking up his bag and walked out the bullpen towards the elevator, he looked back over to his co-workers with a made up smile and a wave he walked inside pressed the button to go down.

"Well that was weird even as Tony I thought that some think is going on" Tim looked at Ziva as she walked back over to her desk as Gibbs comes back in, he was in a hurry to get going.

"Boss" Tim said to the older man, Gibbs looked over to him, "Why are you and Tony going over there?" he asked as Gibbs pick up bag and coat.

"To find Corporal Starrs" he walked to the elevator and got inside.

"Well, Tony was right" Ziva smiled then got back to work, Tim looked at a picture of Charlotte he smiled knowing she was coming back to him.


	4. Agents Meet

_Today, me and the four children got closer to the base where the we should be well we are off by 50 miles but still we are getting there, we are running out of food now the children are tired from walking all day in the heat of the summer sun..._

Charlotte looked up from the diary to the night sky, it was clear and you could see the stars shining down from far way she looked back at her diary before writing some more...

_I loved my brother Justin and very time I look at the children I can see him in them, Justin wanted to do so much in his live but he was bullied why? Because he was gay and that it was all becuase of me..._

Charlotte let out a sigh, years back when she was 12 Charlotte got Myeloma it is a cancer in the blood. Justin was born to be her savior sibling which took along time to do as Charlotte's real father was killed four years before right in front of her...

_He was different but loved, as what my father told me before he got killed right of me, I will do all I can so my father's death was not in vain..._

Charlotte turn off her torch putting her diary, pen and torch into her backpack. She looked around the children were all asleep the stars were like lights on the black night sky, looking up to think of Tim and her family she closed her eyes knowing some think bad will happen soon.

***Back in the USA***

"Do you think they doing the right thing?" Abby asked sitting at Gibbs's desk, Tim and Ziva were getting on with their work it had been two days now that Tony and Gibbs had been away and they said it wil take some time to find her, Abby was playing with her toy Burt the hippo what she loved and was always in her lab downstairs.

"Do you think they will find her?" Ziva asked still looking at her work, Tim and Abby looked over to her.

"I think they will, but I still don't understand why we need to get her?" Abby asked, Ziva looked over to her.

"I don't know, Gibbs was in MTAC for a whole day before leaving with Tony, it had to be somethink very important" Tim said looking back at his work, just then a man and a woman showned up in the bullpen.

"How can I help you?" asked Ziva making Tim look up at them, the man was dressed in black with a long black coat he was wearing a eyepatch, behind was a woman in some wierd uniform her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail her blue eyes looked at every one of them before stopping on Tim.

"We are here to talk to Agent Gibbs" the man said looking at Ziva.

"Sorry, he isn't here" Abby said both of them looked at her.

"I'm Nick Fury and this is Agent Hill" looking at Hill, "We need to talked to him about Corporal Starrs" Tim looked at Ziva then to Fury.

"What's this about?" he asked as he hid a picture of Charlotte under some paper.

"Sir it's about them going in to the most dangerous place on Earth to find a woman who we need" Fury said walking coloser to Tim, he looked on over to Ziva who was just trying to get on with her work.

"Fury" said Abby he looked over to the goth girl playing with Burt, "What do you mean we?" asked Abby getting up and walked over to Tim placing her hand on his shoulder, Tim looked to Abby then to Fury is one eye stared down at him.

"Find I will tell you but not here" he said Ziva looked up Hill was looking at her.

"Gibbs's conference room" Ziva said getting up and walked to the elevator, followed by Hill and Fury, Abby looked down at Tim.

"What do they want with her?" she asked and Tim got up from this chair and walked over to the elevator followed by Abby with Burt in her arms, the five of them got inside the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Hill looking at Ziva who just stopped the eleavtor going anywhere they looked at each other before Hill said "Nothing much leave this eleavtor about what Fury will tell you" the three of them nodded.

"Well we need Corporal Starrs as she is ..."


	5. About Charlotte

"Boss is this a good idea doing this?" asked Tony as they walked though the base, Soliders and Marines looked at the two men who were walking towards the General's office.

"Yes DiNozzo, it's not just use who want Starrs" Gibbs said as he walked on, Tony stopped to think a minute before running after the older man.

"Who Boss?" he asked as they stopped at the door of the office, Gibbs knocked on it before turning to looked at the younger man.

"Come in" said a voice from inside Gibbs opened the door stepping inside followed by Tony who closed the door behind him, there was a man sitting behind a big desk he was looking at the two men his grey eyes looked with hope at the two men, he got to his feet walked around his desk to shack both their hands.

"Agent Gibbs" the General took his hand and shuck it then moved over to Tony taking his hand and shacking it "Agent DiNozzo" he let go then walked back to his chair, "Now you both know why you are here?" he asked looking at both of them, Tony looked at Gibbs then to the General.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know Agent Gibbs hasn't told me" he said with a smile, he was looking nevrous the last time he was some where far away from home and in danger was when he want to get Ziva out of trouble.

"Do not worry Agent DiNozzo, I will tell you about your very important mission"

_Mission, what type of mission is this I thought it was just getting Starrs out of trouble..._ DiNozzo thought to himself as the General started to talk.

"Corporal Starrs is an very important person not just to us as a Marine but..."

***Back in the USA***

It had been two days since Agent Hill and Fury told them about Charlotte, Abby was sitting at Gibbs's desk once more Tim and Ziva where getting on with some work it was very quite in the bullpen untill Ducky came up from his work.

"Good morning" he said was he walked into the bullpen his hair was a bit messy and going grey but he didn't care his bowtie was a pain blue colour, Ziva and Tim looked up from there work to see Ducky standing there.

"Good morning Ducky, what brings you up here?" asked Ziva moving out of her chair toward Ducky with a smile.

"Have you heard from Jethro or Anthony as it has been four days since we last heard from them" Ziva gave the older man a hug she was just about five inches taller then him, he gave into the hug.

"No, sorry Ducky we haven't even Vance hasn't heard from them or the Marines looking after them" Tim said looking up from his work to she Ziva and Ducky hugging, they parted Ziva walked back to her desk she was looking at Tony's desk for a minute before shacking her head and going back to work.

"We are worried about them Ducky it's not like them to be gone for along time" Abby said getting out of Gibbs's chair and walking toward the back elevator, Ducky was looking at Tim how gave him a half hearted smile.

"Don't worry Timothy they will bring her back to you to use" he patted the young man on the shoulder before walking out of the bullpen after Abby, Tim looked at the picture of him, Charlotte and Justin he smiled as that day was the very first time Justin talked to him.

_What a great day that was for me, for all of us... _

***Back with Charlotte***

_Today we lost a little girl she couldn't hold on know more, the other children didn't seem to care as it was normal to see someone die in front of them and to be berried as well in the same day, I make a tomestone out of a large rock I found I put the girl's name on it after berring her. I wish I didn't have to do that to her I wish I don't have to see this done to any other person in the world..._

Twilight was falling for the night Charlotte found a cave for the four of them to sleep in, in the distance Charlotte could see that some think was coming towards them but what was it?

_There is some think coming towards us it is going to be a good thing or a very bad thing, both ways i'm not looking forwards to it ..._


	6. Getting Charlotte

Tony and Gibbs were driving towards a cave where they saw a light coming from a cave, they had to think it was Charlotte as they where only ten miles from the base which made the job of looking for Charlotte much easier as she was trying to get back to the base like a good Marine is. Charlotte just saw a car oming towards her and just desided to get some sleep as it would take them about three hours to get to her and the children.

**Three hours later**

"Boss" Tony whispered to Gibbs as they climbed into the cave, he saw the children and then Charlotte at the mouth of the cave trying to keep warm from the cold night air, Gibbs looked at the three children and thought of is daughter Kelly who was killed with her mother, every time a child was in a investion he became a caring father to them just like towards his team.

Charlotte's head moved from the children to the mouth of the cave, Gibbs and Tony looked at each other before Gibbs desided to wake her up. _How to wake her up, I much to it easy and quietly as she might hit me if I don't ..._ Gibbs took a deep breath in and out before turning to Tony and pointed at the children, he nodded and moving with ease over to them Gibbs watched him before turning back to Charlotte.

"Corporal Starrs" Gibbs said softly to her, Charlotte moaned as she heard his voice she turned her head from him back towards the back of the cave, Gibbs sighed as her tried again just like him Tony was having no-luck waking the children up he looked over his shoulder towards Gibbs who was looking tied from driving six hours to the cave and waiting 12 hours to get off the base.

"Starrs" Gibbs yelling whispered at her, Charlotte opened her eyes blicking to get use to the dark before looking at Gibbs, both smiling Gibbs got up at walked outside the cave Tony looked around to see that Charlotte was awake she got up and walked over to him and the children she woke them up one by one, Tony was in shock of what he just saw each child got up looked around then walked out the cave.

"How did you do that?" asked Tony looking confused at Charlotte she just smiled at him before heading out of the cave followed by Tony soon after, they headed down to the car all the children where sitting in a seat and falling asleep Tony got into the driver's seat Gibbs and Charlotte got in to the passager seats before Tony turning on the engine and driving off back to the base

"Thank you, but I don't understand why are you here?" asked Charlotte looking out of the window then to Gibbs, Gibbs looked from her over to Tony who looked to him then back to the road.

"We should tell her" Tony looked on, Gibbs sighed he looked at Charlotte.

"What is it, Agent Gibbs?" Charlotte asked looking in his blue eyes looked back at her with a sigh, _I don't want to tell her but I have to... _Gibbs thought before starting to talk to her.

"Well you see Charlotte, It's not just use who want you..."

**12 hours later**

Charlotte was packing up her things to go back home with Gibbs and Tony, It has been months since she last saw Tim her boyfriend she had been talking to Tony about him and how they know each other this made Charlotte happy to know he was safe.

"Are you ready Starrs?" asked Gibbs walking up to her, Charlotte was still packing the last thing she put in her back pack was a picture of her Justin and Tim, Gibbs smiled as she zipped up the bag placing in on her back.

"I'm ready" Charlotte walked out the room followed by Gibbs.

"McGee has the same picture back home, he thought he could get away with me not seeing it but I did" Gibbs laughed so did Charlotte all she could think of was Tim and what Gibbs had told her the night before coming back to the base.

"Good to go?" asked Tony as the three of them climbed into the helicopter and taking their seats, Charlotte out of the window and then turned to Tony with a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to go home" the helicopter engine started and they where now on the way home, _Is it really home for me or some place I've grown up..._


	7. Asking A Question

_Every think I've known has been a lie, or was it because they were protecting me for some think bigger? What ever it is or was it's some think very big and bad..._

Charlotte looked from her dairy and looked over to see Tim fast asleep, It had been a week since Tony, Gibbs and Charlotte got back and so much as happened.

*Flash back*

It was the second night back and Tim asked Charlotte out to a fancy restaurant, Tim was nervous as he tied up his tie he normally wouldn't wear one but tonight was different he was going to ask Charlotte to marry him. Meanwhile back home Charlotte herself was getting ready for the date as it was a very long time since she had been out Charlotte had to wear one of her old dresses, it was a dark green knee length dress which she did like she tied her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her keys and head out the door.

** Half and hour later**

Tim and Charlotte where in the restaurant eating their main meal and talking about what has happened.

"Have Gibbs and Tony told you?" Tim took a ship of his wine, Charlotte looked up and nodded.

"Yes they have and by the sounds of it you know was well" Charlotte pushed her food around the plate just looking at Tim, he just gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, they wont come for you until the new moon which is a fortnight away" Tim placed his hand on Charlotte's other he was still smiling at her, Charlotte looked from Tim to her food and back to him.

"I'm not worried it's just that it's where and when they are coming for me" Charlotte put down her fork and looked around the restaurant she just saw people eating and talking she looked back to Tim who had removed his hand from hers, he was eating some of his food. Tim looked up to see Charlotte's deep blue eyes had so much sadness in them, he decided it was time to do what was right and he didn't care what everyone as would say he had plan to do this for a long time.

"Charlotte" Tim took her hands, "I've got some think to ask you"

*Flash Forward to Present Day*

Charlotte looked from sleeping Tim to her left hand bring in to the lamp, the engagement ring shone brightly Charlotte gave a small smile as she put her diary and pen on the night stand and turned off the lamp.

"Good night" she whispered to Tim climbing under the covers, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but she could only think what was going to happen to her.

**The next morning**

Tim was making breakfast for him and Charlotte while she was in the bathroom getting ready for the day a head, Charlotte came out of the bathroom and walked thought the bedroom into the living space to the kitchen on the side was a bowl of fruit and a mug of tea.

"Morning" Charlotte took a seat in front of her food grabbing a fork she began to eat, she tried to get a grape but failed.

"Morning, today I've to go into work but I hope you find some think to do" Tim looked over from making a cup of coffee to his fiance and gave her a smile.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Charlotte putting a slice of apple in her heart, Tim took a ship of his coffee before looking at the time then back to Charlotte.

"Don't know, it's always a surprise to find out" Tim of his smiled as he took a ship of his coffee, Charlotte had finished her breakfast and was drinking her tea she nodded at him "What are you planning to do today?" asked Tim moving out of the kitchen to the bedroom, Charlotte turned around to face him.

"I might go and see my family, I've not seen them in months" Charlotte go off her chair and walked around the counter placed her bowl in the sink then finished off her tea before going back into the bedroom, Tim pulled on his jacket before kissing Charlotte on the cheek.

Hurrying out the door Tim yelled back to Charlotte, "See you later sweet-heart" the sound of the door closing gave some peace to Charlotte, she grabbed her keys before heading out the door herself.

_What can go wrong today?_ Charlotte asked locking the door.


	8. Family And Saying Sorry

Tim was seating at his desk in the bullpen Ziva was looking happy unlike Tony who looked like he had a hangover, Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked over to his desk.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine" Gibbs grabbed his gun out of his desk draw picking up his bag then heading towards the elevator, Tim and Ziva did the same thing as Tony just moaned at what Gibbs just said, he looked up to see Tim and Ziva walking toward the elevator he looked down and picked up his bag slowly he got up and followed after them.

**An hour later **

Charlotte was sitting around the table with her family, her mother was looking sad as her husband wasn't here but she known that Charlotte and him don't get along.

"So Charlotte when will we see Tim again" asked her mother took a ship of her drink, Charlotte looked at her from looking at a picture of Justin and her when they were younger.

"Erm, soon hopefully" Charlotte gave her mother a smile before taking a ship of her own drink, Charlotte's auntie was sitting by her mother who just shuck her head at her.

"How come he never asked your father about him asking to marry you?" she asked as a piece of hair fall across her face Charlotte gave her a dirty look removing the cup from her lips and getting out of her chair.

"He is not my father and will never be, I watched my father get killed in front of me, that man who says he is my father, will never be!" Charlotte yelled hitting the table hard making her mother and auntie jump, Charlotte walked out of the dinning room into the hall way grabbing her coat and keys and head out the door slamming it making her mother and auntie jump once again.

"You had to bring him up didn't you" said Charlotte's mother.

"Yes I did have to" Charlotte's auntie said as her sister took a ship of her drink.

**Four hours later**

"Right, what have we got?" asked Gibbs walking into the bullpen, Tony was looked up jumping out of his chair handing a file to Gibbs as Tim put some think on the TV in the middle of the bullpen as they all looked at it.

"Private Samuel Jones, lived in New Mexico until some think strange happened there and he moved her to be closer to the base" Tim said as a picture of the man came up he was young only what about 20 years old, Gibbs looked at the file.

"McGee" Gibbs looked at the younger man, "What happened in New Mexico?" he asked, Tim typed some think into the computer but nothing came up.

"Nothing has come up Boss, what do you think it's important?" Tim looked back at the older man, Ziva looked to Tony who was confused as normal at some points during the day.

"What ever it was, it had to do with a young woman by the name Jane Foster" Gibbs closed the file putting it on his desk, Ziva picked up the phone to make a phone call Tony went back to his desk to look thought the data base to find more about this woman.

"McGee, get Starrs here as we need her go with use" Gibbs walked out the bullpen toward Lance's office confusingly Tony and Ziva stopped what there were doing.

"What do you think he means?" she asked putting down the phone looking at Tony then to Tim who picked up the phone and started to call Charlotte, Tony looked over to her.

"Don't no but what ever it is, it's going to be bad" Tony looked a Ziva then to Tim who just got a hold of Charlotte, they started to talk to one and other.

**Two hours later**

_This is a bad idea... _Tony thought to himself as he picked up his bag and headed out the bullpen, Ziva was short to follow him they got to the elevator they stood there in the quite for a bit until Ziva said some think.

"Do you think Gibbs is keeping some think from us?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he is being quite about Charlotte and where she come from at that all"

"Don't worry she'll be gone in a couple of days and Tim will never hear from her again" Tony smiled at Ziva who wasn't happy at him giving him a dirty look.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Tony looked straight ahead, Ziva looking confused.

_When did Tony become like this, saying sorry maybe he is dying? _Ziva asked herself.

"I'm not dying Ziva" Tony looked at her, their brown eye locked on to each others they both smiled as the elevator open they stepped out together walking out of the building before going their own ways to their cars to go home.

Tim was thinking to himself as he climbed in to his car, _Will Charlotte be taken from me in New Mexico or when we come back? Will it make a difference as I will never will remember her after seeing Fury and Hill for the second time, what will be any time now...  
_


	9. Going To New Mexico

The car ride to New Mexico was long as Lance didn't want them to fly out there as it was dangerous for them as there were new bombing on planes happening and they were working with other big companies to find out who was behind this, it was long and warm in the car Tim, Tony and Charlotte were sitting in the back together cramped up together.

"When will we get there?" asked Tony moaning like a little kid, as he looked at Gibbs who was looking at the open road ahead of them it was long and dusty just making out a small town in the middle of nowhere showed up.

"About half an hour to and hour Tony, so not really long at all" Ziva said fanning herself with the map, Charlotte and Tim had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulders which didn't help in the heat. Tony moaned as Tim moved his head once again and Tony was becoming angrier more and more as time went on as the couple slepted on him.

"I can't stand this!" Tony yelled pushing them off him he punched Tim in the arm, Tim let out a moan was Tony did so and Charlotte looked at Tony giving him a dirty look as he turned to face her.

"That's what you get for sitting in the middle" Charlotte looked at Gibbs who had a smile on his face Tim and Ziva were laughing at Tony, Tony was looking confused looked at Tim then to Ziva.

"What is so funny?"

"She's right DiNozzo" Gibbs said looking in the rear-view mirror with a smile looking at Tony, who was sweating and moaning like a kid once more, "Now that you two are awake you can go and find Miss Foster when we get into town" Charlotte looked over to Tim who was smiling away as he looked out the window.

"Sure, Gibbs it would be nice to get away from sinking DiNozzo" Charlotte said looking at Tony who this time gave her a dirty look this time, Ziva opened her window and coughed as she did looking over he shoulder to Tony.

"She is right, I thought some think had died in here"

"Me too Ziva"

"Oh McSink shut up, you sink as well"

"I think it's you Tony, you are sweating like the new Marines do over in Afgan" Charlotte opened the window, the fresh summer air flowed in the warm car as they were going about 65 mph making the air cool, Charlotte looked out the window to see clear blue skies above them she smiled as she looked out.

"Haha, very funny" Tony looked at Ziva who was fanning herself with the map, Tony thought it was a good idea to smell himself lifting up is right arm what was near to Charlotte with a smile on his face he smelt himself, as he did he coughed lowering his arm Ziva looked around to see Tony had a tear in his eye. "Nope you're right"

Ziva turned to the front with a smile Gibbs looked over to her, he was smiling as well.

_What a great day to be out in the sun ... _Charlotte tought as she let the cool air flow over her face.

**An hour later**

They pulled into a motel in the town, it wasn't much just a normal building with five floors, Gibbs and Tony went into the motel to get the rooms while Tim and Ziva got the things out of the car Charlotte looked around at the small town there wasn't much going even with a popuation of just over 2,000.

"Ok team" Gibbs walked out of the motel followed by Tony who was sweating even more then in the car, as they got to the other three "Righr McGee and Starrs you go and find Jane Foster, we need to know what happened her over two years ago"


	10. Jane

Jane was happily working away as Tim and Charlotte knock on her door of her 'lab' as she called it what was really the place she worked in and not in her mobile home, Darcy and Erik were working on a project for getting Thor back to Earth after he left over a year ago.

"Do you think she it in?" asked Tim looking though to the window of the door, just after knocking a young woman walked over to the door it was Jane her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail her big brown eyes looked at Tim and Charlotte.

"How can I help you?" Jane asked wrapping a big baggie shirt around her was wearing jeggings with a vest top and the baggie shirt, Tim looked at Charlotte while she was looking at Jane with a big smile.

"Yes, Miss Jane Foster can we please ask you a few question?" asked Charlotte with a caring smile, her black hair was in a high pony-tail and her deep blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Erm, sure" stepping back and pointed towards the sofa's in the main living space, Charlotte walked in followed by Tim.

"Thank you" Tim sat down next Charlotte, Jane shut the door and sat opposite the couple, "Sorry Miss Foster for this, I'm Special Agent Tim McGee and this is Corporal Charlotte Starrs we have a few questions concerning what happen her over a year ago?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jane sitting forward in her chair.

"Well" Tim started.

**Two hours later*

"Thank you for your time Miss Foster, We do hope that you'll help use soon" Tim said as him and Charlotte walked out the door of Jane's 'lab' Charlotte was the first out as she stepped out she saw a car pulling in the car-park out stepped Erik and Darcy, Charlotte turned back to Jane and Tim.

"Thank you Agent McGee me and my friends will help you"

"Help with what?" Darcy came up and was standing next to Charlotte she was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt, Tim looked at her and Charlotte elbowed him in the rip letting out a small moan, Darcy was smiling at him.

"About what happened over a year ago here" Charlotte said taking her hand, "I'm Corporal Charlotte Starrs and this is Special Agent Tim McGee" looking at Tim then removing hands with Darcy.

"So it's about when Thor came to Earth?" said Erik looking confused, Tim and Charlotte looked at each other the two women just looked at him that he just told them about him.

"Is Thor the God of Thunder?" asked Tim turning around to look at the older man.

"Yes he is"

"But he is from stories of Norse Gods but they are just stories, made up tales"

That is what they what you to think"

"Who's they?"

"The Gods of course" Erik chucked as he walked past Tim and Jane into the 'lab' walked past where they sat and talked about what happened over a year ago.

"Ok" said Charlotte looking at Jane then to Tim, "We should get going, thank you for helping us" Charlotte walked to the car, Tim nodded at Jane then followed Charlotte to the car as they got in Charlotte could see Jane and Darcy talking and throwing their arms in the air.

"That was weird" Tim pulled out of the car-park and was driving back to the motel Charlotte just nodded, "Are you ok?" asked Tim stopping at a red light and looking over to her, she looked over to him.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that it was all stories and made-up" Charlotte looked out of the window to see a family walking past them and wished that her and Tim will start a family together.

"Don't worry he was just messing around, the heat soon gets to everyone" Tim smiled as he drove off back to the motel, Charlotte was thinking to herself _I don't think so, it sounded true but maybe Tim is right..._

**Four hours later**

It as going dark when the team met up with Jane, Erik and Darcy in the car-park of Jane's 'lab' Gibbs was the first out the car he walked over to them while the others got out th car following him.

"Good evening Miss Foster" he shuck her hand then removed it as Ziva walked up behind him, "You have met Tim and Charlotte, this is Ziva and Tony and I'm Gibbs" Tony was the last to show up the five of them looked at the other three, Gibbs wasn't being his normal self as last time he was some where warm and in the US his boss had been kill and he didn't want some think like this to happened again.

"Ok" Jane said handing some think to Gibbs it was a file on what they wanted to know he look though the file, "We are heading in to the desert and we have to be careful as it was be dark and cold soon" Jane, Erik and Darcy walked over to their camper-man, Tony was looking confused.

"Why would it be cold?"

"It does after the sun goes down" Charlotte said walking over to Jane, the other got in to the car what they came in.

"Why is Charlotte going with them?" Ziva asked, they looked over to them as they got into the car.

"Don't know maybe she wants to ask them some think" Tim said putting on his belt looking over to Ziva who was sitting next to him, her hair was in a high ponytail her brown eyes looked deep into his green eyes before turning away.

*Meanwhile*

after answering Tony's question she walked over to Jane.

"Hey, is it ok if I come with you guys?" she asked as Darcy was sitting in the driver's seat and Erik was in the passengers, Jane looked over to her with a smile.

"Erm sure it would be nice"

"Thanks" both women got into the camper-van Jane closed the door they sat in the back, Erik turned around to face them.

"Why aren't you with your team mates?" he asked, Charlotte looked at the team sitting in the car and back to Erik with a smile.

"They aren't my team mates, I'm just here to help them"

"Wouldn't you fiancé not be happy with you being with other men?" Darcy said looking in the rear view mirror, Jane looked at her so did Erik Charlotte was just smiling.

"My fiancé is Tim" Charlotte was happy that it sounded nice, Jane and Darcy looked at her with a smile Erik turned back to face the front, "Are we going or not?" she asked as Darcy turned back to the front turning on the engine then pulling out the car-park.

** Two hours later**

"WHAT ON EARTH!" yelled Tony as the eight of them stood around this circle in the middle of nowhere they left on the car head lights to see it.

"We think it's a portal to Asgurd" Jane said proudly looking down at it, "This is where Thor was standing after the storm and when a metal monster came from aswel"

"What are you guys on drugs because this sound like fucking bull shit" Tony walked back to the car opening the door and sitting in the car in was cold and pissed off.

"I'm not lieing to you, this what happened", Jane start to explain what happened in the three days of Thor coming to Earth and one by one they went back to the the car or the camper-van there standing around the circle was just Jane and Charlotte there.

"Wow, so all that happened he just left you here well he must have a reason why he hasn't been back" Charlotte walked around it to give Jane a hug just as they pulled away two other cars shown up, the others got up and walked over to the two women.

"Good evening" said a man it was Fury, he was with Maria Hill and an other man, Erik looked over to see it was Phil Coulson.

"Phil" said the old man walking over to him, Darcy still didn't like him after taking her iPod when they first met.

"Evening Doctor Selvig"

"Weren't you killed by Loki?" he asked looking in the the man's brown eyes,

"Selvig that's it" Fury said Erik walked over to the gang, "It's time" Maria walked over to the gang moving Charlotte away from them.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, but he know what was going to happen Charlotte will be going somewhere and they will never remember her, "You can't do this"

"Yes we can Agent Gibbs" Fury walked over to them taking some think out it flashed in front of them, the seven of them fell to the ground Charlotte was powerless againist Maria who was holding her back, "Sorry it do this to you Charlotte but's the only way" Fury walked over to her taking her left hand pulling of the ring of her hand Charlotte couldn't do any think to stop him.

"WHY?" Charlotte yelled at him, he looked away as a storm was building up and up then strange lights come from the sky Maria let go of Charlott who fell to the floor a twister came down Charlotte cover her face just as she did a hand reached down and grabbed her pulling her away...

Charlotte could only think _What is going on? And where I'm going?_


	11. Asgard

Charlotte saw bright lights of different colour as if she was flying though time and space with this stranger who picked her up from the floor into the storm, her head was spinning she looked up at the stranger it was a man with long blonde hair he was the last thing she saw before passing out in his arms.

***Back in New Mexico***

The storm had gone the group of seven rubbed her heads as they sat up one by one, Jane looked over to see Fury standing there with Maria.

"What just happened?" asked Gibbs standing up looking at his team mates sitting on the floor.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs but we had to remove some people from your minds" Fury looked with his good eye at Maria, as it was a sign to get moving.

"Who?" Tim said getting up and helping up Darcy who was standing next to when Fury blinded them all.

"Two people who shouldn't be here" Maria got in the car, after everyone was standing up and brushed themselves down Fury looked around in his hand was Charlotte's ring and he wished he would never have to do some think like this again.

"Ok, how did we end up out here?" Darcy asked everyone nodded if they wanted to know why or how they are standing in the dark in the middle of nowhere.

"Well you wanted to find some think and you did" he smiled getting in the car, it started up then off they went everyone looked around at each other before getting in the car or camper-van and going home leavening the middle of nowhere.

***Back with Charlotte***

Charlotte opened her eyes blinking a couple of times before sitting up she was in a big bed in the middle of what seemed to look like a bedroom it was covered in gold, Charlotte didn't know were she was or how she got here.

_Where am I... _she thought to herself ask then the big gold door opened then in walked an old looking woman in a red long dress she could tell she was old by her hair turning grey, she was walking toward the bed she looked up to see Charlotte sitting up with a smile.

"Good morning Lady Charlotte" she said sitting down next to her, _Morning? Lady Charlotte? What's going on?... _Charlotte thought as she smiled back at her, her blue eyes looked deep into Charlotte's deep blue eyes "My name is Frigga, I'm here to check on you after my son Thor bought you here from Midgard" she smiled moving over to a wardrobe she opened it Charlotte could see different colored dresses.

"Where am I?" Charlotte said removing the cover herself, placing her feet on the marble flooring then walking over to Frigga who was looking for some think to wear she turned around so the two woman were looking at each other then Frigga pulled out a long deep blue dress handing it to Charlotte before turning around to walk out the door.

"My dear child you are in Asgard, Thor will be along soon to show you around" she smiled as she opened the door then walking out closing it, Charlotte just stood there in the quite of the bedroom _What Asgard but that's a fairy-tale... _she thought walking over to dressing table on the table was different pot of what ended up being make-up and clips for hair.

_Great, I'm dreaming it will be over soon..._ Charlotte thought getting out of her clothes throwing them on to the bed and slipping into the dress doing up the dress she looked in the mirror to see that the dress was amazing and fitted her just right, Charlotte smiled as she sat down on the stall she removed her bobble from her hair and picking up the hair brush and started to brush her hair smiling as she did.

**Five minutes later**

Charlotte had put her long black hair in plat going over her shoulder, she was sitting on the bed as she pulled on some shoes they were simple black doll pumps as there was a knock on the door she turned to the door.

"Come in" she said making sure her shoes were on as a man came in the door he was big built and his hair was blonde coming down to his shoulders he walked closer to her, Charlotte got up and walked over to him he was taller then her about eight inches she looked up he looked down at her, Charlotte saw is blue eyes the same as Frigga.

"You must be Thor" she smiled, so did he.

"Yes, you must have met mother"

"Indeed she seems lovely"

"Mother is lovely and she is loved by all in Asgard"

"She said that you will show me around"

"Indeed Lady Charlotte" Thor opened the door Charlotte stepped out of the room walking a bit before turning towards Thor.

"How do you know my name?" Charlotte asked as her and Thor walked down the long corridor, he smiled showing his perfect whit teeth.

"My friend, Fury back on Midgard" Charlotte stopped walked to look at Thor with confusion on both their faces.

"WHAT!" Charlotte yelled at him making him jump, he just looked at her without moving, "Thor did Fury put you up to this?" she asked him walking closer to him, he was walking backwards soon he was pinned up against the wall just then two maid walked passed they looked over to Thor and Charlotte then turned to each other they giggled as they hurried on by Charlotte just turned her head to see them disappear around the corner, she looked back to Thor before walking off.

"Wait Lady Charlotte" Thor called after her Charlotte turned around to face him, "I'm sorry Lady Charlotte" he walked closer to her, "My father had to talk you about where you come from as my friend Fury does not know himself" he as deeply sadden by this Charlotte didn't know what to do.

"What dose Odin want with me?" she asked Thor they came to eye level and a smile.

"You will found out soon Lady Charlotte"


	12. Thor and Charlotte

Charlotte and Thor had been walking around Asgard most of the day, stopping off having breakfast with Frigga and Odin before looking around it was late in the evening when they returned to the living space where Sif, Vostagg, Hogan and Fandral were sitting talking about past battles.

"Aw good evening Lady Charlotte, Thor" Fandral said taking a bite of food, Sif rolled her eyes as she walked over to Charlotte.

"It is nice to meet you" Sif gave a hug, Charlotte hugged her back.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Sif" Charlotte said as the two women parted, Thor smiled as he sat down next to Hogan Sif took Charlotte's hand leading her over to some seats as they started to talk.

"Look at Sif" Vostagg started.

"She needs some to talk too" Hogan carried on.

"What and mother is not" Thor said looking at Hogan, the other two men started to laugh, "You find this funny" Thor stood up looking at each of them.

"Thor I meant that Sif has someone her age to talk too" Hogan said looking up at the thunder God, Thor sat down and smile he could be a bit dim at times but when in battle he wasn't.

"Lady Charlotte please tell me about Midgard" Sif asked as they sat down after listening to what the boys had said.

"Well where to start" Charlotte looked around, _Where to start..._ Charlotte thought to herself.

**Four hours later**

The group where sitting around a large long table one end had Odin sitting proudly and at the other was his wife Frigga there wasn't much talking going on, everyone had change Charlotte was wearing a deep blue dress were as Sif was wearing a white dress just like Frigga, the men were wearing their smartest clothing.

"Father" Thor said who was sitting next to Charlotte who looked to him so did Odin.

"Yes my son"

"Want will I be able to see Loki?" he asked sheepishly looking at Odin who was looking back at him with a straight face.

"Not for a good amount of time son, he is still being punished for what he has done" Thor gone back to eating his food so did Odin, Charlotte looked over to Sif who was getting away.

_Well this is nice I don't really know these peoeple, what am I saying it's just a bad dream... _Charlotte was thinking to herself as she was eating, _If it's a dream why is it so real? What had happened before this?_

Frigga looked up after finishing her dinner to see that Vostagg and Hogan had finished soon by Charlotte, Sif and Fandral soon after was Thor and Odin.

"How was dinner?" she asked, all of them looked at each other before Charlotte started to talk.

"It was lovely, Frigga" Charlotte smiled, there was a lot of nodding.

"Wonderful my dear" Odin smiled at his wife and queen.

**Two hours later**

Charlotte was undoing her hair and put it up in a ponytail, she dressed in a long gown what was for bed the maid had come and removed her clothes and made her bed just as she was about to get into bed there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Charlotte yelled, the door opened stepped in was Thor, "Ah Thor" Charlotte sat down on her bed as Thor walked over to her, his hair was tied up and was in his sleep-wear.

"Good evening Lady Charlotte, how was your day?" he asked sitting next to her, both smiling at each.

"It was wonderful Thor"

"Good, I hope you will join me, Sif and the warriors of three to-morrow?"

"Where or what will we be doing?"

"We are going into the town to help out the Agardians who need help"

"Wow, that sound nice Thor, yes I will"

"Good" Thor got up and headed out the door, "Do not worry Lady Charlotte you will soon feel at home" he smiled closing the door behind him.

_What does he mean by you soon feel at home?... _Charlotte asked herself.


	13. The Village and Loki

Charlotte awoke from her sleep to hear a knocking on her door, she moaned as she rubbed her eyes as she heard the door open.

"Good morning Lady Charlotte" she sat up to see Thor standing in the doorway of the room, _Great this is real, shit..._ thinking to herself.

"Morning Thor" she smiled swinging her legs out of bed her feet felt cold on the bare marble floor, she got up and walked over to her dressing table Thor was still standing in the doorway.

"Mother has asked me that will you be coming to breakfast this morning?"

"Yes Thor I will, your Mother is to kind" Charlotte smiled as she started to brush her hair, in the mirror Charlotte could see Thor was not acting normal, "You may go Thor" she laughed.

"Thank you, I will see you soon" with that he was out the door and closed it Charlotte looked in the mirror her deep blue eyes looked darker than normal as her skin colour had gone paler, with a sigh she continued to brush her as soon as she finished there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" she called walking over to the wardrobe, in come a young maid just about two years younger than Charlotte her brown hair was tied back and her brown eye shone brightly as the sun though the window just above the bed.

"Good morning, Lady Charlotte here let me help you" she walked over putting out a long red dress for Charlotte to wear, Charlotte looked around to see a door walking over to find a bathroom, _Thank God... _smiling to herself as she got on with her business.

**Five hours later**

The young group of people has been busy getting on with some work to do in the village not to far from the castle where they lived, Thor and the other warriors had been buzy at making homes and helping plowing the fields to plant crops were as Sif and Charlotte had been helping the woman making clothes and cooking.

"Wow, this is highly amusing" Sif laughed she had never done cooking before, Charlotte laughed her and the other woman were making a big pot of soup for the hard workers.

"Indeed Lady Sif, you should cook more" one of the older ladies said everyone laughed it was great fun for them to have the famous warriors of three, Sif, Prince Thor and the new guest Lady Charlotte.

"Smells nice" Fandral smiled as he walked into the massive hall where the women were making the soup, "Wow, Sif you can cook?" he asked and then laughed at her then Sif pauched him in the arm ther others laughed as they walked in covered in sweat Thor had his hair tied back using his back of his fore-arm wiping away the sweat on his fore-head.

"Sif this smells wonderful" he said sitting down at the end of the table soon a flock of girls were sitting around him, this happened to the warriors of three were they laughed at ate with Sif many young men sat with her, she was happy with this outcome she was loved by many.

"Thank you for a wonderful day" Charlotte said sitting with the other villagers and the children, they had grown fond of Charlotte over the long hours of the day they were talking laughing and drinking.

"Thank you" said a older man drinking away, a young girl had come up to Charlotte her big brown eyes were sad as she looked up at her with a sigh Charlotte picked her up and placed her on her lap, the young girl smiled at her resting her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mary smile" said a young woman, everyone nodded.

"She is beautiful" said a man who was drinking away.

"Which one?!" asked a laughing woman, Charlotte went red the only people who called her that was Tim and Justin, _My poor Tim and Justin I'll never see them again, Tim will never remember me and Justin is buried six feet down... _Charlotte was thinking to herself as more children came over to her.

"Lady Charlotte" said a young boy who only looked five who was sitting down in front of her, "Can you plaese tell us a story from Midgard?" he asked the others all nodded and whispered between themsleves even some of the adults did as well.

"Well what story to tell you?" she asked, she was thinking to herself _Shit I don't know any stories of fucking stupid fairytales... _

"How about one about princesses?" asked a young girl all the boys moan.

"No princesses how about a fight?" asked a boy, the boys nodded the girls moans.

"Why not both?" said a young girl how was about 16, Charlotte could tell that she looked up to Sif as she was looking at her as she has talked.

"Great idea" Charlotte said looking over to the group of children sitting on the floor, _Hhhmm I just have to make one up... _ she thought to herself, "Well once upon a time in the relam Midgard..."

**Two hours later**

The group had returned home to the castle and sitting in the main living space, Thor had gone off to see Loki who was being kept far away from the world above him it was dark and dirty there was not light coming from anywhere, Thor walked down the the long corridor with a candle in his hand the water from the walls dripped down as he walk on Loki's cell was at the very end of the corridor.

From inside his cell Loki could hear that someone was coming to his cell, he was the only one down here he tired to move but his bonds on his hands rubbed the cold metal dugged into his arms for many months after coming back he would have moan from the pain but now he didn't bother know one heard him only when Thor came he would try and talk but he didn't if Thor was talking to him.

"Good evening brother" Thor said as he stood outside the cell the candle danced in the air his face became a bit orange from the flame, Loki looked up at him his face as paler then normal but Thor's was taned after being in the sun most of the day his blue eyes and Loki's green eyes locked on to each others.

"I'm not your brother" Loki replied to him looking down the light from the candle was hurting his eyes after months being in the dark and cold his eyes got use to the dark.

"I have been talking with father, he said that you can come out of your cell for an hour a day"

"He is not my father, what is the point of coming up for an hour a day?"

"Loki you will all ways be my brother and you will get fresh air" Thor smiled at he younger brother, he had asked the Allfather not to punish him that badly but he ended up in the dark bonded hands and feet and removed of his main powers, Loki looked up at Thor with sadness in his eyes.

"The air down here is fine Thor, you just want me to be hated by all" Loki looked away sitting on the wooden bed what was the only think that was close to soft and homeish like, with a sigh Thor started to walk away the candle light got dimmer and dimmer until he was left in the darkness once more.

_Why would Thor want me to leave my cell what has become home to me? There must be somethink up there what he want's off me?..._


	14. Talking To Loki

It had been a week since Thor went to see Loki and it had been a week of Loki walking around the grounds of the castle with someone with him, Charlotte had been busy helping out in the village and her learning how to fight with Sif, even though Charlotte was a Marine who fought with a bow and arrow this is what made her a great fighter getting up and fighting.

"You are wonderful at fighting" Sif said as the two young women sat down after fighting, Sif was smiling Charlotte was not just good with the bow and arrow but with a sword as well.

"Thank you, and you are as well" Charlotte smiled at her, just as they sat there in the quite of the room when Hogan walked in, "What is wrong?" she asked him as he walked out the other door.

"I will go and see that is wrong with him" Sif got up and walked after him, Charlotte just sat there looking over her shoulder as she saw Sif following Hogan.

"Hello" Charlotte turned her head to see a thin tall man walking in though the door, she could tell that he was in pain as he walked his hair was cut short and his green eyes looked into her deep blue eyes she tried to look away but his eyes drawed her to look at him.

"Hello" she finaly said looking from him to her sword what was made for her it was just a very simple one, Loki was looking at her he had never seen Charlotte before and he wondered where she came from.

"Who are you?" he asked walking over to her, his walking style had change from proudly walking with his head up went to with his head down walking slowly and holding his arms, Charlotte looked up at him with a smile he stood a couple of feet away from her.

"I am Lady Charlotte form Midgard" she stood up and walked over to a table where she placed her sword down she turned around to look at him, there was some think in the way he was holding himself up he was weak, every weak Loki sat down on the floor crossing his legs like a little kid.

"I am Loki" he looked down at his hands Charlotte signed as she walked over to him she sat down in front of him, he looked up at her as she took his hands to see the the damage what had been done moving her fingers over the bumps of where the metal bonds had dug into him.

"Loki, Thor's brother?"

"I am not his brother"

"You will always be his brother Loki, no matter what you have done"

"They do not love me" Loki moved his hands away from Charlotte's looking at his hands Charlotte sighed as she got up once standing up she put her hand in front of her towards Loki, he looked up at her Charlotte was smiling at him _What does she want me to do?... _ Loki thought to himself without thinking he placed his hand into hers, she helped him up and they moved towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" he asked letting go of her of her hand, smiling at him.

"Well I was wonding if you can show me where you keep your books, Thor said so but he never shown me where"

"Well let me show you then" Loki shown Charlotte where she wanted to be, the room was tall there where books going all the way up to the ceiling it was there own libary of their own.

"Wow" Charlotte walked into the middle of the room looking up she turned around taking in the beauty of the books, Loki smiled as he though there will be no-one like him who loved books like he did.

"I would spends hours in here and away from Thor" shyly he walked over to a chair in the middle of the room sitting down a shot of pain darted in his eyes it seemed that not only was the pain from the bonds he had worn but that of his magic what he was striped off him was slowly coming back to him but it was a painful thing to happened to him.

"It is wonderful here" Charlotte sat down next to him with a smile on her face, _What ever happen to Loki to turn him evil?... _she thought to herself looking at him, Loki once again was looking at his hands.

_Will someone like Lady Charlotte like me back? What I am thinking she is a nobody, but then why is she doing here?... _Loki thought to himself smiling as he looked to Charlotte.

"Why are you here Lady Charlotte?" he asked Charlotte looked around the room before looking at Loki.

"It is a long story"

"Well please tell"

"Well then..." she started off, telling him about the war, Tim and why she was doing here.


	15. Finding Out Part 1

For the rest of the week Loki and Charlotte spent the time out of the cell together, they were in the library or in the fields as Loki told Charlotte about Asgard and she told him about Midgard, Loki seemed to get better at talking to her and not being shy his wounds were healing but slowly.

"Look there" Loki pointed towards a star as him and Charlotte were lying down on the grass, Charlotte looked up but could see were he was pointing at.

"Where?"

"There"

"I can not see where you are point at Loki" Charlotte was getting a bit mad so she decided to move over to be closer to Loki she placed her head on to his left shoulder lining her eye-sight with his arm to see where he was pointing at and now she could see where he was looking at.

"Can you see it better now?"

"Yes I can"

"Good" Loki removed his arm from the air placing in onto his belly, He looked over to see Charlotte looking up at the sky he thought to himself _Do I have the nerves to ask her? Do not be so stupid why would so one like her like me?..._

"Loki"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more"

"More?" Charlotte sat up looking down at the God, with a smile on both their faces.

"Yes more about where I come from" Loki looked up at the sky as Charlotte once again placed her head onto his shoulder.

"Well, you come from here on Asgard and Álfheimr..."

**Two hours later**

"That is why you were brought here Lady Charlotte to bring the two realms together" Odin smiled at the young woman, hearing it from Loki and Odin then she knew it had to be true.

"Wow" Charlotte looked over to Frigga who was smiling away with Thor, Odin just looked at her.

"You have powers that you never knew that you had Lady Charlotte, with the help of my wife Frigga will show you how to use your powers and Thor will take you to Álfheimr"

"Thank you, All-father" Charlotte bowed for Odin as Thor walked Charlotte out of the room as Frigga walked over to Odin.

"Is this wise?" she asked helping him up to get down the steps.

"Frigga, Lady Charlotte must know where she is from" Odin took hold of his wife hand as they walked out of the room follow Thor and Charlotte.

**Four hours later**

The young group of Gods and Charlotte were sitting in the main living area, the boys were talking of Thor's hunt for Loki when he went to Midgard, Sif and Charlotte were talking about what Charlotte had learned about herself.

"Lady Charlotte you are one of them?"

"Yes Odin told me, I did not believe him at first but today Loki also told me about where I come from"

"Loki?"

"Yes, we meet for the hour every day that he is not in his cell"

"And you believe him?"

"Yes"

"You are a fool Lady Charlotte" Hogan said who was listening to the two woman.

"Indeed" Sif said getting up and walked out the door, they were confused at why Sif left.

"It is not hard to understand Lady Charlotte, Loki is not one of use" Fandral said to her.

"He is right" Thor said looking sad, "He is a Frost Giant"

"Yes, and what he if he is Thor, he is still your brother" Charlotte looked at him as she was talking to him the others didn't want to make eye contact with her or Thor.

"I know he his Lady Charlotte but he killed 175 pople when he went to Midgard, father did not want this to happen now we must go back after you have been to Álfheimr, your home"

"I am three different things Thor, a God, a Midgardian and an Elf" Charlotte stood up and walked out the door walking toward her bedroom.

*Flash back*

Loki had just told Charlotte that she was part Elf and God, she was looking up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder she turned onto her side placing her arm around Loki, Loki did the same to her as he was looking down at her his heart became warmer as he moved his head towards her's. A smile came on to his face as he moved his nose towards hers, their eyes met his green eyes drawed her in so did her dark blue eyes, them their lips met her warm lips againist his cold ones made it feel so nice it was a long kiss lasting for 20 seconds before they parted lips.

"Loki"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is right?

"No"

"Good" Loki moved his head back to look up at the sky he was smiling he had never been this happy since when Thor was going to be king and when he didn't know what he was, Charlotte was smiling looking up at the sky at the starts.


	16. Meeting

It had been a month since Loki and Charlotte kissed and them meeting for the hour a day, they would do many things together like any other couple would do.

"Loki"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will ever go home to Midgard?

"I do not know"

"I want to see my friends and family back home"

"Are you not home here on Asgard?"

"This is like a second home to me Loki, Midgard is my first home"

"You are right" Loki was resting against the wall of the living space were as Charlotte was sitting down, she looked over to him, "Will I find out more about myself Loki?"

"I am sure you will Lady Charlotte"

"Why do you call me Lady Charlotte?" Loki walked over to Charlotte and sat down next to her, they moved themselves so that they were facing one and other Loki looked at her taking her hands.

"As you are a Lady"

"Duh I know that Loki but why?"

"Well because that mother always said for me and Thor to be polite to everyone"

"Well it still has not answered my question Loki"

"As you are beautiful" he moved his head towards her's, he placed his lips onto her's, Charlotte's warm lips against his cold ones felt every nice as they kissed they didn't hear the door open and closed in came Thor.

"What is going on here?" he said making Charlotte and Loki jump they looked at him, Charlotte went a red colour in the face _Shit, shit, shit why did he have to come in then? Fuck now what is he going to do? I hope he won't tell Odin about me and Loki?..._

"Thor, what are you doing here?" asked Loki getting up and moving toward his older brother Thor was looking at him.

"I have come to get Lady Charlotte to take her to Álfheimr" Charlotte got up and walked over too the two brother with a smile Thor walked out of the room, Charlotte looked up to Loki as he looked down.

"Be safe here Loki" she smiled at him.

"You be safe with Thor and going home" Loki moved his head so that he could kiss Charlotte once more before she walked after Thor, Loki just stood there in the quite of the room thinking to himself _How did someone like Lady Charlotte fall for someone like me? I am a Frost Giant and she is a God and Elf..._

_**_One hour later**

Charlotte found herself with Thor and Sif as they were standing in the Bifröst getting ready to go to Álfheimr the home where Charlotte came from, Frigga had gived Charlotte a long green clock she was wearing a long white dress as an Elf they wear white alot of the time.

"Are you ready Lady Charlotte?" asked Thor as him as Sif were standing in front of Heimdall as he began to send the three of them to Álfheimr.

"Yes I am" she walked over to them, as she reached them Heimdall pushed the sword and off the three of them went off though space, as they landed in Álfheimr they saw that where in a forest the trees were like towering buildings over them there were flowers everywhere and little creatures every where.

"Wow, this is where I come from?" Charlotte started to walk off then followed by Thor and Sif.

"Yes, is it beautiful?" Sif asked.

"It is" Thor looked around him.

**Five hours later**

The three of them had reached a village as they walked into in the villagers began to talked to each other eyeing up the three strangers.

"I do not like this" whispered Sif towards Thor.

"I feel the same Sif" Thor said as they came to the middle of the village, there standing was a group of guards there sitting down was the Elf king Gudrød with his daughter Rowan, dressed in their royal clothing as they waited for the three of them to come.

"King Gudrød" Thor said as the three of them bowed to him, "Princess Rowan" they bowed once more.

"Prince Thor" the king said with a smile, Charlotte looked at Rowan her long blonde hair was floating in the calm air and her light blue eyes shone Rowan was different to her father as Gudrød and Charlotte looked the same.

"King Gudrød, it is a pleasure for me to be here" Charlotte said smiling at him their deep blue eyes locked onto each others.

"Lady Charlotte, it is a pleasure for me to have a lost elf come back home" he smiled, Rowan wasn't looking happy she looked from her father to Charlotte then back to him.

"Father should we not invite Prince Thor, Lady Charlotte and Lady Sif back home?" Rowan asked her father.

"Oh course my daughter,thank you for remembering for me" the king smiling at her, "Please come with use back to our castle"

"Thank you King Gudrød, that would be most kind of you" Thor smiled at he as the guards picked up what the two elves were sitting on and where being carried back to there castle.

"This is going to be good" Charlotte said to Sif as the three of them followed after them,_ This is home? Wow it is amazing here, why was Princess Rowan looking weirdly at me? Why does the King and I look so alike?..._


	17. Finding Out Part 2

When they got to the castle Thor and Sif thought of it as smaller to the castle that they have been living in but to Charlotte it was still as grand, it was made of white gold and gold unlike the one she was staying in was just gold.

"This castle is truly beautiful" Charlotte smiled as she looked around Thor and Sif had seen it before they didn't care to much about it.

"Thank you Lady Charlotte" Rowan smiled at her father but when she looked at Charlotte she gave her a dirty look, Charlotte just didn't want any think to do with her.

**Two hours later**

They were all sitting around the dinning table, Sif was given a long white dress just like Rowan's, Thor and King Gudrød were wearing their armor and Charlotte was wearing a pale green dress with a gold jewelry.

"Thank you for coming home Lady Charlotte, we hope to help you to find out me about yourself here" King Gudrød smiled at her, Rowan was looking at Thor like she was in love with him.

"It would be most kind of you to help me King Gudrød" Charlotte smiled at him before turning back to her food, Sif and Thor were eating away as they talked Rowan looked up to see that her father was happy and smiling like he hadn't been in a long time.

"Father can I be excuse I am not really hungry" Rowan asked her father nodded at her she got up and headed out the door.

"Please forgive my daughter it has been a long time since we had a Lady beautiful as you Lady Charlotte well since Lady Sif came here many years ago" Sif looked up at the King smiling trying not to laugh at him, Sif has never heard someone call her beautiful before.

"Thank you King Gudrød, you are too kind" Sif said looking from her food to him than back to her food, Thor had finished minutes before then Charlotte followed him.

"If you are finished and as it is getting later you may wish to retire to your rooms" the king's dark blue eyes locked onto Charlotte's eyes he pointed at one of his maids "Yule here will take you to your separate rooms"

"Thank you" Thor stood up, Yule bowed at him before walking out the room followed by Thor, the other three watched as they walked out the room.

"I think, if I may go for a walk before bed" Sif stood up before walking out the room, there sat in the quite of the room the king looked over to Charlotte who was looking back at him.

"My child, we have much to talk about in the morning, Carr will show you to where we will met in the morning" the king stood up and walked out of the room followed by one of his servants, _Child? Why would the king call me that? Does he call everyone that or is there truth behind what he called me?..._

Charlotte's thoughts got broken by Yule standing beside her, "Lady Charlotte if you may I will show you to your room" Charlotte got up and followed Yule to her room, Yule couldn't have been three years younger then Charlotte but the years of her services had worn her down her white hair was tied up and pieces of hair were falling out of there place her grey eyes looked straight ahead as she walked on.

"Yule may I ask you a question?" asked Charlotte as Yule opened a grand door leading into a massive bedroom will it was the same size as her room back in Asgard but it looked bigger as the castle was smaller, Charlotte walked over to her bed followed by Yule.

"What troubles you mind Lady Charlotte?" asked Yule as she looked through the wardrobe for Charlotte's night gown to wear, Charlotte was sitting on her bed looking at Yule.

"Does King Gudrød call every one child?" she asked Yule turned around with a shock on her face but wiped it way with a smile.

"I do not know Lady Charlotte but this means some think every important to why you are here" Yule smiled at her before helping Charlotte get ready for bed, once Charlotte was in bed and had said thank you to Yule and said goodnight, Charlotte fell to sleep at once dreaming of what made her happy now Loki.

**The next morning**

Carr had come for Charlotte and she had breakfast with the king before Carr showed her to the gardens for King Gudrød to talk to her, Charlotte long black her was plaited back off her face she was wearing a pale red dress, she was sitting down on a bench waiting for King Gudrød to come a long.

"Lady Charlotte" Charlotte looked up to see him standing over her, she bowed her head at him as he took a sit next to her.

"King Gudrød, it is a great honor for you to help me find out the truth of where I come from" she smiled at the king.

"There is a great deal that I have to tell you, first I will tell you about your mother then your father"

"I know that my mother is Agardian and my father is an Elf but who I do not know"

"Well your mother was indeed a lovely Agardian who visit here hundreds of times, her name was Noss she was beautiful long black hair and the deepest colour blue eyes just like yours..."

**Half an hour later**

"She took you to Midgard as way back then it was wrong for a woman to have a child out of wedlock"

"But what about my father? Did he not love my mother?" she asked him, he took a deep breath slowly breathing out he looked back to Charlotte.

"Yes your father did" he looked down towards the floor as if he was thinking about, "I did love your mother dearly" he looked up to see that Charlotte was looking every shocked at what he just said.

"What?" she asked looking like she was going to cry.

"I am your father and Rowan is my best friend daughter, she was a good woman and Rowan was born out of wedlock as well her father was from Asgard as well"

"This is all to much for me" Charlotte got up and started to walk back to her room, _King_ _Gudrød is my father, this makes me a princess, a Elf/God princess. Born out of wedlock and that this not the only thing is that my powers have grown since being here..._


	18. Loki

Charlotte had met up with Sif two hours after finding put about her mother and father, they where sitting outside in the village many people came and went some had gived the two woman different things to them.

"What am I doing to do?" asked Charlotte looking at a doll a young girl gave to her, she looked up to Sif.

"Lady Charlotte this is great news for you, now it is up to you what you do"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, you will have to tell Thor as it is great importance to him"

"Why is it?"

"You can bring the two kingdoms together"

"How will I do that?"

"By marrying a man of Asgard or an Elf"

"What!" Charlotte got up looking at Sif, it was a big thing for Sif to say that, "Why would you say that for?"

"I am sorry Lady Charlotte, but it is the truth. Your father the king and Odin want to bring the two kingdoms together" Sif looked up at the very mad Charlotte she was looking back down at Sif.

"Sif I thought you would be different but you are not" Charlotte walked back to the castle.

** Two hours later**

Charlotte was looking up at the ceiling as she was lying on her bed thinking about what had happened that day and well the last couple of days.

_Every think that I've know has been a lie, but why? How can I be a princess? What would Loki say if he found out?..._

Charlotte sat up in her bed, "Shit Loki" she climbed out of her and bed towards her door just then Thor came in, "Thor?"

"Lady Charlotte, we must go now"

"Why?" Charlotte asked as she got her things together.

"Loki is not at home"

"What?"

"Father has sent Loki to Midgard"

"Fury will be after him" Charlotte said as she walked out of her room heading towards the village where Sif was waiting for her and Thor.

"Let use go back home to talk to Odin" Sif walked on with Thor, Charlotte looked behind her leaving her home to got with her friends to find out what was happening.

**The next day**

Odin and Frigga were talking about Loki when the three of them came in through the doors.

"Father where is Loki?"

"He is not here son"

"Then where is he then?"

"In a safe place"

"And where is this safe place?"

"On Midgard" Thor looked up at his father, why would Odin send Loki to a place were he knew he coursed trouble there.

"Why there in the Nine realms?"

"Your friends will keep him safe" Odin smiled down at his son, Sif had gone off with Frigga it just left Charlotte with the two Gods.

"We are going to Midgard to get Loki" Thor walked off towards the Bifrost.

"Wait" Odin called after him Thor turned around towards his father, "If you go to Midgard you have to prove yourself to come back to Asgard"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Thor if you go to Midgard you have to prove your love to Lady Jane"

"That would not be hard, she loves me"

"You will find out soon"

"What about me?" Charlotte asked.

"Your task if you go to Midgard is to forgive the two people who made your life hard back on Midgard" Charlotte didn't know what to do she looked from Odin to Thor then smiled.

"I am coming with you Thor" he smiled at her.

"You have to forgive who?"

"It dose not matter Thor, let use go and get Loki" Charlotte looked at Odin bowing her hand then walking after Thor to the Bifrost, once they reached the Bifrost Charlotte was thinking to her self.

_This is for Loki, if we can't get back here least I've got Loki and Thor, how could I ever forgive my step-father and Fury for what they did?..._

"Are you ready?" asked Thor getting ready to leave, with a smile Charlotte walked over to him and smiled.

"Ready" then of they went through space heading toward Midgard to friends and family once more.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter but this is the end of Different but Loved and hoping to do a second story to this, don't what to call it or how to start it but thanks for reading ! :D


End file.
